Tommy Knows Best
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Tommy McNally and Sam Swarek have a nice chat. Sam/Andy hints.


Tommy Knows Best

Summary: Tommy McNally and Sam Swarek have a nice chat. Sam/Andy hints.

Rating: T

Words: 912

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. If I did, Sam and Andy wouldn't just be good ole pals.

It is a wise father that knows his own child.

-William Shakespeare

"Tommy McNally."

Tommy looked up from reading The Daily Toronto. He knew the voice well. It was none other than his former rookie Sam Swarek. He smiled. He'd always liked the kid.

"Sammy Swarek."

Tommy gestured for him to take a seat across from him. This was his local café he always went to. He didn't see to many familiar faces here, but when he did, he more than welcomed them to take a seat.

Sam did, as he was told, never one to go against a former partner.

"How you've been?"

Sam knew about Tommy's downfall. If it wasn't from hearing Andy say something about it, it was cops around the division whispering. He never took to the whispers, unless Andy herself told him.

Tommy nodded, "I'm great. I got my six month chip."

Sam smiled, "That's great Tommy."

As the waitress came by filling up Tommy's cup, Sam gestured for his own cup. "To go please."

"Off so soon?" Tommy knew where Sam had to go, but he just needed a little more time with him. He had some fatherly questions to ask.

"Yep, already running late." Sam grinned.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Well Swarek, you were never one for following the rules."

Sam knew it was true, but sometimes that reputation beat down on him. Or was only seen that way to one person in particular.

"What do you know about this Callaghan?"

Tommy opened the table up. He didn't know much about Luke Callaghan. All he did know though was that he had proposed to his daughter, unknown to him, of course.

Sam shrugged, defeat in his eyes, "Good solid cop." And there he went again. Always selling Luke to be a great guy. Sam knew he needed to stop that.

Tommy gave him an odd look, "Must not be that good if he didn't even ask for Andy's hand in marriage."

The waitress brought Sam his coffee. He knew he needed to get to the barn, but hearing Andy's father talk bad about Luke seemed like a much better way to spend his morning.

"Oh really?"

Tommy nodded, "Really."

"They just moved in together too." Sam thought he would throw some other points in.

"I know. She's too young. I've only met him once too. Saw me off to my program. Too nice for my liking." None of the situation settled well with Tommy.

After working with Tommy for many years, Sam knew Tommy could read almost anyone. If he got a bad vibe from someone, that usually meant they were done in his book.

Sam took a sip of coffee, "She seems happy."

Tommy shook his head, "I know my daughter."

Sam nodded, understanding that Tommy probably knew Andy better than anyone. Even being wounded by the alcohol for sometime, he knew that Tommy always carried Andy's best interest.

Looking Sam straight in the eye Tommy began to speak, "All I am going to say is, I don't think I would have heard my daughter say the name Sam more than Luke in the past year, if it didn't mean something."

Sam swallowed hard, "Uh-"

Tommy folded his paper, "Just think about it Sammy."

As Tommy was getting out of his seat, signaling to Sam the conversation was over, Sam looked up at him, "What are you saying?"

"Just look after her, will ya?"

"I will." Sam stated while getting up as well.

Tommy put out his right hand for Sam to shake, "I trust ya Sammy. You were my partner. Always had my back, now I need you to have my daughters."

Sam knew the unspoken meaning behind his words. All he could do was nod loyally.

Sam took Tommy's hand in his, "I will."

Tommy smiled. "Thank ya, Sammy. Now get to the barn. I know you wanted to be late anyways."

Sam smiled, while the two men walked away from the café.

_A/N: Hmm...Tommy McNally not liking Luke...another one to add to the list. YAY! I don't think Luke planned the proposal and I could see Tommy being upset he wasn't asked. And we know Tommy and Sam have worked together. Sorry this was short, but I just had to get it out there. I think it's time for Luke and Sam to have a talk...next story perhaps? Hmm...or maybe a Luke/Jo/Andy/Sam story? Too many ideas! Off to write! Happy readings! I hope you all enjoyed this! Never hesitate to review! And as a reviewer said on my last story...Team Swarek or BUST! _


End file.
